


Due Reward

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Happy Sex, Married Sex, Multi, OT3, Polygamy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: Jaune's favorite pastime is interrupted by one of his beloved wives in favor of a more intense activity.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Beacons of the Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Due Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go, my first OT3.

Jaune laughed quietly to himself as he turned the page of his latest X-Ray and Vav comic. Having some quiet time where he could simply relax was always a plus, but this particular instance was even more valuable considering how tense things had been lately. To think, all he had wanted was to surprise Pyrrha with a picnic lunch after she finished teaching her morning yoga classes, only to witness some chainsaw-wielding maniac attack an officer across the street from the studio. He recorded the incident on his phone, but when the perp's trial began he had been apprehensive to submit it as evidence like Pyrrha suggested, knowing the heat it could bring down on his family. Thankfully, a little encouragement from his wives was all he needed to take the plunge and help put that crook behind bars.

Wives. It still boggled his mind how fortunate he was to have fallen in love with not one, but _**two**_ absolutely incredible women who not only loved him just as much but also gave him the honor of adopting his family name at their wedding day in Mistral, much to his utter shock and joy. The trinity they formed together was beautiful, each piece complementing and strengthening the other as their love grew with each passing day.

Now the most recent storm to roll by had finally passed, so he could just kick back, relax, and indulge in one of his oldest hobbies.

SLAM

For a moment, at least. It seemed one of said wives was home a little early, and the sound of heels clicking told him exactly which one. He looked up from his comic just in time to see Cinder enter the living room and smile once she laid eyes on him.

"Hey Cin," he set his reading material down and stood up, ready to walk over and embrace her. "How was your day?"

"Amazing," she grinned devilishly. "And it's about to get even _better_ for both of us."

He swallowed audibly. "H-How so?"

"Drop your pants, sit back down, and I'll show you."

There it was; that sultry tone that stripped him of all control instantly, leaving him no choice but to obey. Not that he minded; he knew what she wanted and was always willing to give it.

"Sure."

As quick as he could, he unbuckled his jeans and slid them off along with his boxers before plopping back down on the cushion. Cinder licked her lips at the sight of his member and then went about removing her mini skirt, leaving her creamy legs bare from hip to heel. Jaune's heart hammered in his chest as she sauntered over to him, the sway of her hips and hungry look in her eyes causing his dick to rapidly harden the closer she got. Upon closing the distance, she loomed over him like the proud seductress she was. Jaune hadn't moved an inch, her smoldering gaze holding him in place as she tore open her red satin blouse to reveal her lacy black underwear.

Any individual from either gender could tell with just one look at Cinder that she was sensuality incarnate, every fiber of her being designed to entice and draw others in. She could've been with anyone she wanted, but she only had eyes for her knights, as she often affectionately referred to Jaune and Pyrrha as. That still didn't stop others from trying to put the moves on her even while the three of them were dating, much to their annoyance, but she always sent her would-be suitors packing with one simple statement:

"Anyone can look, but **only** my loves may touch."

And they had many, _many_ times even before they tied the knot, but those instances paled in comparison to their wedding night where, in true Mistrali fashion, the triad made love over and over again from dusk to dawn in celebration of their union. Jaune's memories of that rapturous occasion finally brought him to full mast, and Cinder chuckled victoriously as she straddled his lap and started kissing him for all he was worth. No sooner had her tongue invaded his mouth did she start grinding her covered sex against his shaft, savoring the moan he released against her lips. A minute of sucking face later she pulled back, one of her amber eyes now obscured by her ebony locks as she smirked at him sultrily.

Playtime was over.

She quickly moved her soaked panties aside and tucked them by her lips out of the way. Then she grasped his member and pressed the pudgy head against her damp and quivering slit. He only had time to blink before she dropped down, submerging his tool in familiar hot wetness that was still astoundingly tight as ever. Cinder threw her head back and groaned in euphoric bliss at having him inside her once again. She guided his hands to rest on her supple posterior while placing her own on his shoulders for balance, and then she began to bounce.

The springs in the couch creaked as Cinder repeatedly speared herself upon her husband's thick cock, which had now become slick with her arousal. Her rear clapped down upon his thighs, the flesh under Jaune's palms rippling as he trembled with pleasure. Her machinations were having the desired effect as he let out a small grunt every time he hilted inside of her snug pussy, his balls tapping against the cleft of her ass.

"Oh yesss," Cinder sheathed his full length and gyrated her hips, feeling the rod stir pleasantly within her channel. "How's it feel, stud?"

"Great," Jaune hissed. "What's gotten into you?"

" _You_ , obviously," she playfully flicked him on the forehead before resuming her up and down momentum. "Just be patient and I'll… _fuck_ … explain once we're done. For now… _oooh_ … just… _hnngh_ … enjoy this."

Jaune could only nod as Cinder continued to ride him mercilessly. Her efforts had doubled along with her pace, drowning out any other thoughts that might have helped him guess what he did to deserve such a treat. He focused instead on her breasts, still concealed by her bra, and couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and snapping the front clasp apart with his teeth.

Cinder gasped as her chest was liberated. "Oh, you dirty boy!"

"Naughty girl," he shot back.

She retaliated by shoving his face into her cleavage, where he proceeded to kiss, lick, and suckle the valley between her tits as they rubbed against his cheeks. He was completely enveloped by her as she had her way with him, consuming all of his senses. Her taste, her smell, the sound of her voice, the feel of her soft curves, and the erotic display of her smiling in pure ecstasy as she received him over and over again brought their copulating to a fever pitch.

He dug his nails into her buttocks and grit his teeth as her walls clamped down on him like a vice. She pulled his hair and arched her back as they orgasmed simultaneously, his throbbing pecker shooting multiple ropes of potent cum into her gushing depths. Eventually, the spurts subsided and their bodies went slack, Cinder collapsing onto Jaune's front, her chin resting on his collarbone. Her fingers massaged his scalp, and he did the same for her while their warm nectar dripped down onto his thighs and testicles.

She nibbled his earlobe in gratitude. "Impressive as always, my White Knight."

"I live to serve, your _highness_."

Her folds squeezed him involuntarily, a common reaction whenever her loves referred to her by her title. He muffled a laugh against her neck, but then they both heard a sigh from across the room. Looking towards the threshold, they found Pyrrha standing there dressed in a red sports bra and matching shorts that showed off her toned stomach, arms, and legs. Her scarlet hair was done up in a ponytail and her chin sat in her palm as she observed them with the most loving expression, adoring the sight of her beloved spouses coupling together.

"Oh, don't mind me," she tittered. "I couldn't help but enjoy the view."

"You were welcome to join us if you wished, darling," Cinder shifted her attention back to her husband. "It would have made Jaune's reward even sweeter."

Jaune tilted his head. "Reward?"

"That video you took had a ripple effect. Apparently, several members of Taurus didn't approve of the violent behavior their leader tried to foster in them. Haddok's outburst was the final straw, so they sold Adam out to the authorities if only to stop him from giving faunus a bad name."

"You mean…?"

She nodded. "As of today, their gang is officially disbanded. The streets of Vale are safer now, thanks to you."

Pyrrha beamed and clapped her hands. "That's wonderful news. Nora will love to know that Ren can rest peacefully now.”

"Indeed, and in light of this development, I feel that we've earned ourselves a little vacation. Would either of you object to a week-long getaway to, say, Menagerie next month?"

"I wouldn't."

"Me neither," Jaune agreed. "But don't dismiss yourselves, guys; you gave me the courage to do it. This was a team effort, as far as I'm concerned."

"Hmm, you may have a point there," she then pushed herself off him, crooning as he slid out of her. "Which is why Pyrrha will take it from here, won't you, my Red Knight?"

Half-lidded emerald eyes zeroed in on Jaune. "If you insist, you're highness."

Something in Jaune's brain fizzled out, keeping him rooted in place as Cinder retrieved her skirt from off the floor. She then gave Pyrrha a deep, tongue-filled kiss and told her to "have fun" before making her way up the stairs. That just left him with his fellow knight, who approached him with all the grace you'd expect a yoga instructor to have. She towered before him, hands on her hips as she waited for his boner to finish growing back.

"Sooo, I'm not getting up from this couch anytime soon, am I?"

"I'm afraid not," she undid her ponytail and shook the strands loose. "But don't worry, I'll be here to keep you company."

She took off her sports bra, the glorious, bountiful orbs beneath jiggling as she tossed it away. Off came her bottoms next, and Jaune salivated as he took in the view of her godlike muscles and the neat triangle of red above her core, thanking the Maidens for giving him such perfect soulmates. Pyrrha then climbed atop him and removed his sweaty shirt, and after they started making out, Jaune eyed his comic from the corner of his eye, still sitting idle and waiting for him to pick it up again.

_Sorry, pal, you're gonna have to wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but sweet. Whatcha think?


End file.
